


Wide Awake

by ChloeOgradyXo



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-02-19 06:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22006336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeOgradyXo/pseuds/ChloeOgradyXo
Summary: Estelle Josephine Diaz is the daughter of firefighter Eddie Diaz. Estelle 'lost' herself when her mom left them. When her mom left, Estelle started to get into trouble. Will Eddie be able to help her before she does something she regrets?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

Maddie Buckley has just arrived at the 9-1-1 dispatch centre in Los Angeles. She walks to her desk with a mug of coffee in her hand, sits down and places her headset on. Before she can take a sip of her coffee, a call comes in.

'9-1-1. What's your emergency?' Maddie answers with the standard greeting.

' **You've got to send help! My friend, I- I don't think she's breathing!** ' A distressed voice tells Maddie.

'Okay, firstly, I need you to calm down and tell me exactly what happened.' Maddie tells the caller.

' **We're at a party. We were just talking and she collapsed.** ' The caller replies having calmed down.

'Did she take any drugs?' Maddie asks.

' **I don't know.** '

'Okay.' Maddie nods. 'What's the address?' The caller tells Maddie the address of the emergency. 'I'm arranging help for you now.' Maddie says. 'I need you to stay on the line with me until help-' The caller hangs up. Maddie sighs and ends the call on her end.

Meanwhile, 118 are pulling up in front of the house party. Captain Robert "Bobby" Nash, Edmundo "Eddie" Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley, Howard "Chimney" Han and Henrietta "Hen" Wilson all get out of their vehicles. Also pulling is Sergeant Athena Grant. As Eddie and Buck get the medical bags and Hen and Chimney get the gurney and backboard, Athena walks up to Bobby.

'Hey.' Athena smiles.

'Hey.' Bobby smiles back.

'According to dispatch, this is most likely a party with underage drinkers and drugs.' Athena states.

'We figured.' Bobby nods. Buck, Eddie, Hen and Chimney have re-joined him. 'Let's go.' They all walk into the house and look around. A young girl runs up to them.

'She's in the upstairs bathroom.' The young girl tells them. They all follow her up the stairs and to the bathroom where there is another young girl on the floor. Buck and Eddie kneel down either side of the young girl.

'What's her name?' Buck queries.

'Zara.' The young girl tells them.

'Does anyone know if she's taken any drugs?' Eddie looks around. Everyone shakes their heads. As he's looking around, he spots a teenage girl wearing a long sleeved jumper dress and knee high back boots, who quickly walks away as soon as she sees him look at her.. 'Chim, can you take over for a sec?'

'Sure.' Chim nods, confused. Eddie stands up and Chimney takes his place.

'Diaz? Everything okay?' Bobby queries.

'Yeah.' Eddie nods. 'I know a way we can find out if she's taken anything.'

'Go.' Bobby nods. Eddie quickly pushes past the crowd and runs after the young girl.

'Essie!' He shouts. The girl, Estelle, ignores him and keeps walking. 'Essie! Stop!' Again, she ignores him. 'Estelle Josephine Diaz!' Eddie shouts. Hearing her full name makes Estelle stop. Essie turns around and Eddie runs up to her. 'What are you doing here?' He asks his daughter.

'A friend invited me.' Estelle replies.

'You're supposed to be looking after Christopher.' He raises an eyebrow.

'No. Abuela is looking after Christopher.' Estelle corrects him.

'I told you that you've got to start helping her a bit more.' Eddie sighs. 'We'll talk more about this later. That girl we were called to, do you know if she's taken anything.' Before Estelle can reply, Bobby joins them.

'Diaz, what's going on?' Bobby questions.

'Captain, this is my daughter, Essie.' Eddie introduces Estelle. 'Well?'

'No. She hasn't.' Estelle shakes her head. 'She doesn't do drugs. She's on some form of medication. I'm not sure what.'

'Is she your friend?' Bobby queries.

'More like mortal enemy.' Estelle replies. 'We used to be friends. Kinda. Until she stabbed me in the back. Just a word of warning, she's eighteen and knowing her, she'll refuse treatment.'

'What have you taken?' Eddie questions having noticed the size of her pupils. Estelle doesn't reply. 'Right.' Eddie sighs and nods. 'We'll talk more about this later.' He turns to face Bobby. 'Captain, I know it's against protocol and everything, but do you mind if Essie rides with us back to the station and stays there until the end of shift? I would tell her to go home but I don't really trust her right now.'

'Of course,' Bobby nods, 'but just this once.'

'Thank you.' Eddie nods appreciatively.

'Take her down the trucks and wait there. We'll be able to handle things without you.' Bobby tells him. 'I better get back.' Bobby then walks off. Eddie turns back to face Estelle.

'I'm going to ask you again, what have you taken?' Eddie asks her sternly.

'It was just a tab of Molly.' Estelle shrugs. 'It's no big deal.'

'No big deal?!' Eddie shouts making Estelle jump. 'What if you had taken a dodgy one?! I take it you've been drinking too?' Estelle looks down. 'Do you know how dangerous that is?' Estelle looks back up at him. 'Come on.' Estelle doesn't move. 'Now!' Estelle huffs and starts making her way out of the house with Eddie following her. When they reach the front porch, Eddie gently grabs onto her upper arm and pulls her over to the truck. 'You can't keep coming out to parties like this.' He tells her. She looks down. 'Your drink could have been spiked, you could have taken a dodgy pill, you could have been abducted!'

'I know.' Estelle mutters.

'Then why do you keep doing it?' Eddie questions. 'Look, I know that you're mad at your mom but partying isn't the answer.'

'Who said that I was mad at mom?' Estelle looks back up.

'All of this – the partying, the drugs, the alcohol, the attitude – it all started when she left.' Eddie replies.

'It always comes back to that.' Estelle scoffs. 'This isn't about mom.' She shakes her head.

'Essie-'

'No!' Estelle shouts. 'You _always_ blame this on mom. I get an F. It's mom's fault. I'm late to school. It's mom's fault. I get high. It's mom's fault. Stop. Blaming. Mom!'

'What kind of example do you think you're setting for Christopher?' Eddie questions. 'Seeing his older sister get brought home by cops half the time? They're not going to be lenient for much longer. The only reason they don't arrest you is because they know me.' There are a few minutes of silence. 'You're grounded. For a month. You can go to school and that's it. When Carla or abuela is looking after Christopher you'll stay with them. Do you understand?' Estelle stays silent. 'I said do you understand?'

'Yeah.' Essie nods. Just then, everyone from 118 walks out. Bobby walks up to Eddie and Essie.

'You were right.' Bobby nods at Essie. 'She refused treatment.' Everyone else gathers around them.

'Who's this?' Buck asks motioning to Estelle.

'You've all met my son, Christopher.' Eddie starts. 'This is my daughter Estelle. She prefers Essie though and she's _very_ grounded.'

'I get the message.' Estelle sighs. 'You don't need to keep repeating it.'

'Less of the attitude, please.' Eddie raises an eyebrow at his daughter.

'We better get back to the station before another call comes in.' Bobby points out. Everyone gets into their assigned vehicles. Eddie motions for Estelle to get into the truck. Estelle stands with her arms folded.

'Don't make this even more difficult than it needs to be.' He shakes his head. 'Get in. Now.' Estelle rolls her eyes and gets into the truck. Eddie gets in after her and sits in the empty space next to her.

~

Arriving at 118, Eddie takes Estelle to the quiet room.

'I want you to stay here until my shift is over in the morning.' Eddie tells her. 'I'll be coming in to check on you to make sure you're still here so don't even think about sneaking away.' He then turns around and walks off. Estelle sighs, walks over to the sofa and slumps down. Meanwhile, Eddie is rejoining his colleagues at the table in the dining area.

'So,' Hen starts, 'you're daughter. She seems like she's a handful.'

'She can be.' Eddie nods. 'Ever since Shannon left all she wants to do is rebel. It's like she doesn't care about anything anymore.' He says. 'She's a sweet kid, really. She's really good with Christopher.' He adds. 'She just makes bad decisions.' His phone then rings. He gets it out and looks at the caller ID. 'I gotta take this.' He answers his phone. 'Abuela-' He start as he walks off.

Twenty minutes later, Buck walks to the quiet room. When he walks in, Estelle looks up at him.

'You're Buck, right?' Estelle queries.

'How'd you know that?' Buck asks.

'Christopher talks about you.' Estelle laughs. 'A lot.' Buck walks further into the room and sits on a chair. 'I know my dad has told you about me making all the bad decisions and that. It's the same speech he says to everyone.'

'You're a teenager. You're expected to have your rebellious years.' Buck tells her. 'I certainly did.' He continues with a nod. 'Except I kinda didn't grow out of it until recently.'

'Well that backfired.' Estelle laughs.

'What?'

'Trying to use yourself as an example of a rebellious teen turning their life around before it got too late.' Estelle raises an eyebrow. Buck goes to say something. 'Don't even try and deny that that's what you're doing. Plenty of other people have done the same and it has always started with something along the lines of "you're expected to have your rebellious years". Every single family member bar my mom and Christopher has given me that talk.'

'You close with Christopher?' Buck queries.

'He's my little brother. Of course I am.' Estelle laughs. 'I may act like an ass most of the time but I try not to bring that around Christopher, apart from when the cops bring me home.' There are a few moments of silence. 'I take him down to the pier all the time. It's his favourite place to go.' She says. 'Plus, I can go on all the rides with him that dad can't.' She fiddles with her sleeve which is when Buck clocks some cuts on Estelle's wrist.

'Does your dad know?' Buck questions.

'Does my dad know what?'

'That you cut yourself?' Buck asks.

'I don't cut myself.' Estelle shakes her head nervously. She pulls her sleeves further down her arm so that they're now covering her hands.

'It's okay,' Buck reassures her, 'whatever it is, you'll get through it.'

'Please don't tell my dad.' Estelle shakes her head. 'He's got enough to deal with. He doesn't need to deal with this too. I _will_ talk to him about it just not now. He's way too angry at me right now.' There are a few minutes of silence. 'He talks about this place a lot.' She states.

'He brought Christopher here after the earthquake, how come he didn't bring you?' Buck asks confused.

'Truth be told, I was high.' Estelle replies. 'I was safe and he knew that I was safe. He didn't want to bring me here in case I passed out or ripped someone's head off.' The alarm then blares calling 118 to another call.

'They're playing my music.' Buck smiles before running off.

It has been two hours. 118 are just returning from a house fire call. Eddie walks to the quiet room and sees that Estelle is curled up on the sofa, asleep. He gets a blanket from the corner of the room and drapes it over her. He strokes her head and sits down on the sofa with her. He sighs, gets his phone out of his pocket and brings up and number he's been saving. He dials the number and puts the phone to his ear. After a few minutes, the person on the other end answers.

' **Los Angeles Rehabilitation Facility, how may I help?** '


	2. Chapter 2

It has been two hours. 118 are just returning from a house fire call. Eddie walks to the quiet room and sees that Estelle is curled up on the sofa, asleep. He gets a blanket from the corner of the room and drapes it over her. He strokes her head and sits down on the sofa with her. He sighs, gets his phone out of his pocket and brings up and number he's been saving. He dials the number and puts the phone to his ear. After a few minutes, the person on the other end answers.

' **Los Angeles Rehabilitation Facility, how may I help?** ' 

~

It's the end of Eddie's shift. He gets changed before walking to the quiet room. Estelle is sat up on the sofa scrolling through her phone. He clears his throat. Estelle looks up at him. 

'You ready?' He asks her.

'Yeah.' She nods as she stands up. She walks up to him. Eddie holds his hand out. 

'Phone.' He tells her. 

'Come on.' Estelle scoffs. 'I only went to a party.' 

'Yeah, and you did drugs.' Eddie raises an eyebrow. 'Phone.' Estelle ignores him. 'Now.' Estelle sighs and gives him her phone. 'We're going to make a quick stop before picking Christopher up from Abuela's.' Estelle nods. 'Let's go.' They both walk out of the station, to the car, get in and put their seatbelts on. Once they're strapped in, Eddie starts the drive. 

~ 

Fifteen minutes later, Eddie is pulling up in front of a building. Estelle looks out of the window and reads the sign. She angrily looks at Eddie. 

'Rehab?!' She exclaims. 'Dad, I don't need rehab! I'm not an addict.' 

'Look,' Eddie starts with a sigh, 'it's just for a week or two.' 

'I'll check you in then I'll go home and pack you a bag.' Eddie says. 'Rehab isn't just for addicts, Essie. It's for people that want to stop using drugs or alcohol. If don't want to do it for yourself, do it for Christopher.' Estelle looks out of the window and thinks for a few moments. 

'Fine.' Estelle says quietly. She looks back at Eddie. 'I'll do it.' They both take their seatbelts off, get out of the car and walk up into the facility. When they walk in, Eddie motions for Estelle to sit in a chair in the waiting area. Estelle does so and he walks up to the desk. The receptionist looks up at him. 

'How can I help?' They ask. 

'I called last night about checking my daughter in.' Eddie states.

'Ah.' The receptionist nods. 'Mr Diaz? You called about your daughter, Estelle.' Eddie nods. The receptionist types something into her computer before looking back up at Eddie. 'If you take a seat, the facility director will be out as soon as he can.' Eddie nods and sits in the chair next to Estelle. He sees that she looks anxious. 

'Hey, it's okay.' Eddie assures her. 'You're going to be safe here. I promise.' Estelle stays silent. 'I'll bring Christopher to see you when you're allowed to have visitors.' 

'What are you going to tell him.' Estelle asks. 'He's going to want to know where I am and why.' 

'I'll just tell him that you're staying somewhere to get better or you're staying with some friends.' Eddie replies. 'I'll figure something out.' There are a few moments of silence. 'You realise that I had no choice in getting you in here, right?' He asks her. 'You're nearly 18, Essie. You can get into any college you want if you just try. Once you reach 18, the police won't be bringing you home. They'll be taking you to a cell.' Estelle looks at him. 'I'm just trying to do what's best for you.' 

'I know.' She nods. 'It's what parents do.' Just then, a tall man with greying hair walks out into the waiting room and up to Eddie and Estelle. 

'Mr Diaz?' He asks. Both Eddie and Estelle stand up. 'I'm Dr Mason Hesley. I'm the director of the facility.' He introduces himself as he shakes their hands. 'If you follow me, we can talk in my office.' They both follow Mason through to his office. He sits down in his chair and they both sit the other side of the desk. Mason looks at Eddie. 'I know you wanted Essie to be placed in the two-week programme, however, we've just introduced a new protocol where we evaluate the patient and go from there.' He then looks at Essie. 'Estelle, when was the last time-' 

'Essie.' Estelle cuts him off. 'I prefer people to call me Essie.' 

'Essie.' Mason nods. 'When was the last time you consumed drugs and had an alcoholic drink?'

'Last night.' Estelle replies. 'I went to a party.' 

'What did you have?' He queries. 

'A couple tabs of Molly.' Estelle replies. 

'You said you only had one.' Eddie says, trying to stay calm. 

'I lied.' Estelle admits. 

'Any other drugs?' Mason asks before anything can kick off. Estelle shakes her head. 'What about alcohol?'

'Tequila, Vodka and Beer.' Estelle says. 

'When was the last time you took drugs and drank alcohol before last night?'

'About three nights ago.' Estelle responds. 'I don't get drunk and high every day if that's what you're trying to figure out.' She raises an eyebrow. 'Well, not all the time anyway.'

'How often a week would you say you get drunk and high?' Mason asks.

'It varies.' Estelle states. 'Sometimes it's three times a week, sometimes it's four, sometimes I'm high every day of the week but I won't have alcohol at all.' There's then a knock at the door and a young man, no older than 25, walks in. 

'This is Lukas. He's one of the nurses here. He's going to take you to one of our clinical rooms and do a blood draw. You'll have to pee into a cup also which will be tested.' Mason informs Estelle. 'You'll have to have these tests every day.' Estelle sighs. 'It's just to make sure that you're not taking drugs or alcohol without us knowing. People have found all sorts of ways to smuggle drugs and alcohol in here.' Mason tells her. 'You'll also have to be searched and you'll be given a fresh set of clothes until your father can get you some from home. It's for your own safety.' He adds. 'If you go with Lukas now, I can talk your dad through the legal and financial stuff.' Estelle nods, stands up and follows Lukas out of the room. Once the door has closed, Mason speaks again. 'What's Essie like at home?' 

'When she's sober, she's a genuinely a nice girl.' Eddie replies. 'When she's high, she can be a handful,' He continues, 'but regardless of whether she's high or not, she always helps out with her younger brother, Christopher. He has Cerebral Palsy.' 

'Do you know when Essie's behaviour started?' Mason queries. 'Did she start hanging around with the wrong crowd? Did she get curious?' 

'It started when her mom left.' Eddie says. 'We used to live in Texas. Her mom had to go look after _her_ mom in California. She asked me to join her but I didn't want to leave my family so I didn't go and then she just didn't come back. My aunt and grandmother live here so I decided to get a fresh start and move here.' 

'Was Essie close with her mom?' 

'Very.' Eddie nods. 'In the first few weeks she was angry and then she just started going out all the time and coming home either drunk or high or both. Her mom and I are still married but Essie doesn't see it that way.' 

'Her first session here will be a therapy session. It's a way of getting people to face up to why they first turned to drugs and alcohol. She'll then have more assessments to determine how long she should stay here. For someone her age, we try to stick to under 30 days, given what I've already heard, I'd say it will be closer to 30 days.' 

'Okay.' Eddie nods. 'What about visiting her?' 

'We want family members to be able to visit whenever they want.' Mason responds. 'If you call the front desk a day or two before you want to come, they'll be able to let you know whether Essie will be allowed any visitors on the day you want to visit.' He sorts out some papers and picks up a pen. 'Are you sure this is what you want to do.' 

'I just want my daughter back.' Eddie replies. 'So, yes. I am positive that this is what I want to do.' Mason pushes over some papers and hands him the pen. 

'Sign on the dotted lines.' ********


	3. Chapter 3

'Are you sure this is what you want to do?' Mason asks Eddie.

'I just want my daughter back.' Eddie replies. 'So, yes. I am positive that this is what I want to do.' Mason pushes over some papers and hands him the pen.

'Sign on the dotted lines.' Eddie signs the paper and hands them back to Mason.

'Thank you.' Mason nods.

'What kind of things will Essie need?' Eddie questions.

'Toiletries, clothing, couple pairs of shoes, towels, maybe some books?' Mason suggests. 'Pack what you think is necessary, we'll check the bag anyway and hand anything back that she can't have during her stay here.'

'Would I be able to bring my son with me?' Eddie queries. 'He'll have questions about Essie and why she's staying here.'

'Of course.' Mason nods. They both stand up.

'I should be back within the next two hours.' Eddie says as he shakes Mason's hand.

'We'll see you then.' Mason smiles. Eddie turns around and leaves.

~~

Arriving at his Abuela's house, Eddie sees Christopher sat on the steps. His Abuela, Isabel, is sat at the table on the porch. As soon as Eddie gets out of his car, Christopher stands up and starts walking to him. 

'Hey, buddy.' Eddie smiles. He crouches down and they hug. 'Have you been good for Abuela?' He asks when they part.

'Yeah.' Christopher nods. 

'Good boy.' He smiles. 'I'm going to go and speak to Abuela for a few minutes, okay?' Eddie stands up and walks over to Isabel. 'Hey.' He smiles at his grandmother. 

'Where's Estelle?' Isabel questions. 

'I sent her to rehab.' Eddie states. 

'Edmundo.' Isabel sighs. 

'I know, but it's the only way that she's going to realise the consequences of drugs and drinking.' Eddie says. 'I'm going to go home, pack her a bag and then take Christopher to the rehab centre so that he knows where she is. She'll be there for a month at most.' 

'How did she take it?' Isabel queries. 

'She didn't run off as soon as she got out of the car so that's a good thing.' Eddie replies. 'We better get going.' He turns around and they both walk to Christopher.

~

An hour and a half later, Eddie is pulling up in front of the rehab centre once more. He gets out, walks around to the side, opens the door and helps Christopher. 

'Where are we?' Christopher asks. 

'We're here to see Essie.' Eddie tells him. 'She'll be staying here instead of at home for a while.'

'Why?' Christopher asks as they walk up the walkway. 

'She just needs a little break.' Eddie says. 'I'll bring you to see her whenever you want, though.' They walk into the building, check-in at reception and are taken to one of the private family rooms. They sit on the sofa and wait. After fifteen minutes, Estelle walks in. She's wearing a grey sweatshirt, grey sweatpants, some black pumps and her hair is damp. 

'They made me take a shower.' Estelle says before Eddie can say anything. She pulls her sleeves over her hands and sits cross-legged on the sofa opposite them. She looks at Christopher. 'Were you good for Abuela?' She asks him. 

'Yeah.' Christopher nods. 'We made cupcakes.'

'Did you save me some?' Estelle smiles. Christopher shakes his head. 'Oh!' Estelle gasps. 'Where are they, then?' Christopher pats his stomach causing Eddie and Estelle to laugh. 'Come here.' She extends her arms. Christopher climbs off the sofa and walks over to Estelle. He sits next to her and they cuddle. 'Listen, I made some bad choices which have made me a tiny bit poorly so I have to stay here until I'm better.' 

'How long?' Christopher queries. 

'I don't know.' Estelle shakes his head. 'When I get better and I'm back at home, I'll take you to see a movie, okay?' Christopher nods. 'I love you, baby bro.' 

'Love you, big sis.' Christopher smiles at her. 


	4. Chapter 4

It has been a few weeks. Eddie and Christopher have visited Estelle whenever they can. Buck and Isabel have also taken Christopher to see Estelle on a couple of occasions. Estelle is sat in the dayroom doing some schoolwork she was sent when Lukas, the nurse, walks up to her.

'Essie.' He starts. Estelle immediately tenses up before looking at him. 'It's time for your blood draws.' 

'I've already had them today.' Estelle replies. 'Jo did them this morning.'

'They were contaminated.' Lukas informs her. 'Dr Hesley asked me to re-do them. There's a clinical room free down the hall. Let's go.' Estelle doesn't move. Lukas sighs and crouches down to her level. 'Come on now, Essie, you don't want to make a fuss. You know what will happen if you do.' Estelle closes her notebook. 'So what it's going to be?' Lukas asks as he stands back up. Estelle sighs.

'Let's go do those bloods so I can get back to my school work.' She puts on a fake smile. She stands up and follows Lukas to the clinical room. When she walks in, she hears the door close and the lock turning. A few seconds later, Lukas stands behind Estelle, puts his hands on her hips and kisses her neck. 

'You smell so good.' He whispers. He turns her around and forces a kiss on her lips. She knows better than to fight him off. If she fights, he tries harder and harder and harder. He pushes her onto the bed and climbs on top of her.

After 20 minutes, Lukas climbs off Estelle, pulls his trousers up and walks out of the room. A couple of minutes later, Estelle gets off the bed, puts her jeans back on and also walks out of the room. She returns to the day room, gathers up the work she was doing and returns to the room she shares with another young girl. She places her work on one of the desks in the room before walking over to the closet. She gets out a fresh set of clothes and quickly changes into them. She stuffs in clothes she was wearing in a bag at the bottom of the closet. Once she's changed, she walks back to the dayroom where everyone is gathered around the TV. 

'What's going on?' Estelle asks Brian, one of the other people at the Rehab Center. 

'Tsunami at the pier.' Brian replies.

'I need to get down there.' Estelle says. 

'Good luck getting them to spring you.' Brian laughs. 

'My dad's friend took my brother down there this morning.' Estelle tells him. 'So I _really_ need to get down there.' 

'How are you planning on getting out of here?' Brian queries. Estelle looks around the room, sees Lukas and sighs. 

'I have a way.' Estelle says before walking to Lukas. 

'Essie.' Lukas smiles once Estelle has reached him. 

'You need to get me out of here.' Estelle tells him. 'I need to get down to the pier.'

'You know I can't do that.' Lukas shakes his head. 'Besides, it's not safe for you there.' 

'Let's put it this way - if you don't get me out of here, I will go to Hensley and tell him everything.' Estelle says quietly.

'Fine.' Lukas glares at her. 'I'll set the fire alarm off and pretend it's a drill. You can try and sneak away then. I'll keep Hensley distracted. Go back over to the TV. I'll pull the alarm in a couple of minutes.' Estelle nods and walks back over to Brian.

'What was that about?' Brian questions. 

'He's my ticket out of here.' Estelle says. A couple of minutes later, the fire alarm rings and there's mass panic. 

'Get out of here.' Brian whispers to Estelle. 'I'll cover for you.'

'Thank you.' Estelle nods gratefully. Amidst all the chaos, Estelle slips out one of the fire escape and makes her way to the pier. 

Half an hour later, Estelle is where the Tsunami water is no more than puddle depth. She starts walking through the water.

'Miss!' She hears someone shouts but she ignores them. 'Miss!' Someone runs up to her and taps her on the shoulder. Estelle stops and turns to face them. 'It's too dangerous for you to be walking through this water.' She notices that the woman who stopped her is in an LAFD uniform. She sees the name badge says _Bosko_.

'Thanks for your concern, but I'll be fine.' Estelle replies. 'My dad's friend took my little brother to the pier. I need to find them.' 

'This isn't the best way. I can take you round to all of the med centres and see if he's turned up there.' Bosko tells her. 

'I'd prefer to try and find them myself.' Estelle responds. 'Plus I can't risk getting seen by my dad. I should be in a rehab centre right now. It's his way of scaring me into getting my life straight. I'm a party girl but I don't use drugs or drink every day.' 

'Rewind.' Bosko states. 'Who's your dad?'

'He's a firefighter at the 118.' Estelle replies. 'Shhhiiit.' Estelle mutters under her breath. 'I don't think we need to worry about my dad seeing me anymore.'

'Why?' Bosko asks confused. 

'Because he's walking over here right now.' Estelle replies. Bosco turns around and sees Eddie walking towards them. 

'Hi, dad.' Estelle laughs nervously once Eddie has reached them. 

'Estelle, what the hell are you doing here?!' He asks angrily. 

'Well, I saw the news and when Buck brought Christopher to come and see me this morning, he said he was taking Chris to the pier.' Estelle responds. 'I was worried.' Eddie sighs and rubs his forehead. 'I'm sorry! I didn't want to sit around all day worrying! With the mess and the number of medical tents and all that, it could be hours before we hear from them.' 

'So I take it the rehab centre doesn't know that you're here?' Eddie raises an eyebrow. Estelle doesn't say anything and looks to the ground. 'I take that as a no then.' Eddie says. 'I'll call them and let them know that you're safe. For now, I'll take you to the nearest med centre and you can help out there.' 

'I'd rather be out there looking for Chris and Buck.' Estelle tells him as she looks up. 

'It's not up for negotiation.' Eddie tells her sternly. 'Now let's go. I've got to get back to work.' 

'I can take her if you want. I was heading there anyway.' Bosko suggests. 'Lena Bosko, 136.' She extends her hand.

'Eddie Diaz, 118.' Eddie shakes her hand. 'Are you sure you're okay with taking her to the med tent?'

'Of course.' Bosko nods. 

'Get someone to radio 118 if Buck and Christopher arrive at the med tent.' Eddie tells Estelle.

'Okay.' Estelle nods. He brings her in for a quick hug.

'Love you.' Eddie whispers.

'I love you too, dad.' Estelle smiles slightly. Eddie then turns around and starts to walk away. 'Dad.' Estelle stops him. Eddie turns back around. 'Stay safe.' 

'Of course.' Eddie simply nods before going back to work.

'So,' Bosko starts, 'shall we go? It's just around the corner.' Estelle nods and they both start walking to the med tent. 'Do you worry about your dad a lot?' 

'All the time.' Estelle nods.

~

Some time has passed and it's starting to get dark. Estelle is dressing a cut on a man's leg. When she's done, she looks up and sees Buck talking to one of the volunteer supervisors. She advises the man to keep his leg elevated before running over to Buck.

'Buck?' She then turns to the supervisor. 'I can handle this.' The supervisor nods and walks away. 

'Essie, I-' Buck starts clearly distressed.

'Buck, what's going on?' Estelle asks.

'I was on the pier with Christopher when the Tsunami hit.' Buck says. 'I got him into this hut thing so the water would go over us but then we were separated. I managed to find him but we got separated again and now I can't find him.' 

'Buck, listen to me.' Estelle states. 'It isn't your fault. It's a Tsunami. Sadly, it happens. I know you were doing everything to try and find him and dad will know that too.' She reassures him. 'He knows how much you care about Chris. Is this the last med tent you've checked?' Buck nods. 'Then all we can do is just wait and sees if he turns up. I'll get someone to radio my dad to tell him first.'

'No need for the radio.' Buck points behind her. She turns around and sees Eddie talking to Bosko.

'Damn, his timing is impeccable today.' She whispers as she looks back at Buck. 'He won't be mad at you, trust me.' They both walk over to Eddie. They reach him just as Bosko walks off.

'Bosko said that you've done really well today.' Eddie tells Estelle. 'Well done.' He notices that something is off. 'What's wrong? Where's Chris?'

'We got separated. Twice.' Buck tells him. 'The first time I got him and we were together for a while and then after the second surge, we got separated again and I- I've looked everywhere for him. This is the only place I haven't looked.'

'I'll put an alert out on the radio.' Eddie says. 'Buck, this isn't your fault. It's happened before. I'll be right back.' He then runs off.

'What's happened before?' Buck asks Estelle, confused. 

'Back in Texas, we were at a carnival and there was a mass shooting. Chris and I got separated from dad and then in all the panic, Chris got separated from me. It situations like that and this, it's bound to happen.' Estele says.

'Have you ever thought of becoming a therapist?' Buck laughs as he folds his arms. 

'It's crossed my mind.' Estelle laughs and nods.

Fifteen minutes later, Eddie returns to Buck and Estelle. 

'I've looked everywhere around here. No sign.' Eddie says.

'I think I'd know if he was here, dad.' Estelle says. 'But I get that you'd want to double-check.' 

'I've just put out an alert-' He starts.

'Dad.' Estelle cuts in. 

'- on the -' Eddie carries on.

'Dad.' Estelle cuts in again.

'- radio. People are going -' 

'DAD!' Estelle shouts. 

'WHAT?!' Eddie shouts back.

'Christopher.' Estelle points over to a woman who is helping Christopher walk towards them. Eddie immediately starts running towards him with Estelle right behind him. He picks Christopher up and hugs him whilst also bringing Estelle in for a hug.


	5. Chapter 5

Fifteen minutes later, Eddie returns to Buck and Essie.

'I've looked everywhere around here. No sign.' Eddie says.

'I think I'd know if he was here, dad.' Essie says. 'But I get that you'd want to double-check.'

'I've just put out an alert-' He starts.

'Dad.' Essie cuts in.

'- on the -' Eddie carries on.

'Dad.' Essie cuts in again.

'- radio. People are going -'

'DAD!' Essie shouts.

'WHAT?!' Eddie shouts back.

'Christopher.' Essie points over to a woman who is helping Christopher walk towards them. Eddie immediately starts running towards him with Essie right behind him. He picks Christopher up and hugs him whilst also bringing Essie in for a hug. Buck watches as the family of three embrace and smiles. 

~

The next day, Essie is back at the rehab centre. They have extended her stay by a week as a precaution meaning that she has another two weeks instead of one week. She's walking down the hallway when she's pulled into a clinical room. She turns around and sees Lukas. He slams the door shut. 

'You owe me.' Lukas tells her.

'Owe you for what?' Essie asks. 

'For yesterday.' Lukas says. 'For getting you out of here.' He walks towards her and starts to feel her up.

'Are you being serious right now?!' Essie pushes him away. 'My brother could have died yesterday! That's why I had to get out of here. I _had_ to make sure that he was okay,' She adds, 'and all you care about is sticking your dick inside of me?!' Lukas raises his hand and slaps her across the face. He puts his fingers on her chin and forces her to look at him. 

'You do _not_ talk to me like that.' He whispers. 'You listen to _me_. You do what _I_ tell you to do when _I_ tell you to do it. Do you understand?' Essie stays silent so he gets right in her face. 'I said,' Lukas says through his teeth, 'do you understand?'

'Yeah.' Essie nods silently. Lukas lets go of her and steps back.

'Take your pants and shirt off.' Lukas orders. Essie hesitates for a second before doing as she's told.

~

A few hours have passed. Essie is sitting on her bed reading when her roommate, Jamie, better known to her friends as J, walks in and collapses onto her own bed. 

'Everything okay?' Essie asks her. 

'Yeah.' Jamie sighs breathlessly. 'Did you know that they have personal trainers here?'

'Yeah.' Essie laughs and nods. 'They obviously want us to keep in shape whilst we're here.' She continues.

'Have you used one of them?' Jamie queries.

'No. I don't like the idea of it.' Essie shakes her head. 

'Me neither.' Jamie replies.

'Really?' Essie laughs. 'Cuz it sounds and looks like you've had one hell of a workout.' There's no reply. 'J?' She looks at her friend and notices that her chest isn't rising as often as normal. She puts her book down, stands up and walks over to Jamie's bed. 'J?' She sees that Jamie is now unconscious and is extremely pale and sweaty. She presses three fingers onto Jamie's carotid artery to feel for a pulse. After a minute, she walks out of the room and into the hallway to try and find help. She sees Lukas walk past her. 'Shit.' She whispers. 'Lukas?' She calls after him. She doesn't want to have to be in the same room as him but she knows that he's a nurse and that he'll be able to help. Lukas turns on his heels and walks up to Essie. 'I need your help.' She tells him, not making eye contact with him. She looks up and sees the smirk on his face. 'It's Jamie. She came into our room, she was breathless and looked exhausted so I assumed that she'd-'

'Get to the point.' Lukas cuts her off. 

'She's pale, sweaty, her breathing's shallow and her pulse is weak and fast.' Essie informs him. Lukas pushes past her, runs into the room and Essie follows him. Lukas starts checking Jamie over. 

'Go and get Dr Hensley. Let him know what's going on and that we'll need an ambulance. She'd OD'd.' Lukas tells Essie as he takes a Narcan spray out of his pocket and sprays it into Jamie's nostril. 

'She's OD'd?' Essie gasps, not being able to believe what she's hearing. 

'Essie! Go!' 

Meanwhile, 118 are about ti settke down to eat when the bells ring.

**Station 118, Juvenile in distress, Los Angeles Rehabilitation Centre**

They all look at Eddie.

'Eddie, maybe you should sit this one out.' Bobby suggests. 

'No.' Eddie shakes his head. 'I'll be fine. There are other people Essie's age there.' He adds. 'If it's Essie, then I'll sit out.'

'Then let's go.' Bobby nods. 

Five minutes later, Buck, Chimney, Hen, Bobby and Eddie are walking into the rehab facility. Mason meets them at the door. 

'One of our younger residents found a way to get drugs in here and OD'd.' Mason tells them as he leads them to Essie and Jamie's room.

'What the patient's name?' Eddie asks. 

'It's not Essie.' Mason looks back at him. 'It's her roommate, Jamie.' They walk into the room and see that Lukas has moved Jamie onto the floor and is doing compressions. 

'Lukas?' Mason hints at Lukas to give him an update. 

'She lost her pulse a couple of minutes ago.' Lukas replies. 'You need to get Essie out of here.' They look at Essie's bed and sees that she sitting on it cross-legged. Her eyes are red and her cheeks are shiny. Tears are still streaming down her cheeks but she stays silent. 

'Diaz.' Bobby motions for Eddie to get Essie out. Eddie simply nods, walks over to his daughter and crouches down in front of her whilst Bobby, Chimney, Buck and Hen work on Jamie.

'Essie?' Eddie tries to get Essie's attention but she ignores him. She keeps her eyes fixated on Jamie. 'Essie.' He tries again. Nothing. 'Estelle.' He holds onto her hand which gets her attention. She slowly manoeuvers her hand from his grip. 'Come on. Let's go somewhere else.' He says. 

'She doesn't have anyone.' Essie states. 'Her whole family have disowned her. Her friends have left her. I'm the one friend she has in this facility. I can't leave her alone.'

'You don't need to see this.' Eddie shakes his head. 'Come on.' He guides Essie in sanding up and leads her out of the room.

'You can go to my office.' Mason whispers to Eddie. 'Turn left and it's right at the end of the hall.' Eddie nods and takes Essie to the office. 

When they walk into the office, Essie sits cross-legged on the sofa whilst Eddie sits next to her.

'You don't have to talk.' Eddie states. 'If you don't want to say anything, then we'll just sit here, in silence.' 

Half an hour has passed. Bobby appears in the doorway. Both Eddie and Essie look at him and he shakes his head. Essie breaks down crying. Eddie moves in closer to her, wraps his arm around her and brings her for a hug. 

'It's okay.' He whispers. 'It's going to be okay.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to let me know what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

Half an hour has passed. Bobby appears in the doorway. Both Eddie and Essie look at him and he shakes his head. Essie breaks down crying. Eddie moves in closer to her, wraps his arm around her and brings her for a hug.

'It's okay.' He whispers. 'It's going to be okay.'

.

It has been a couple of weeks. Essie can finally leave the rehab centre. She's packed her bag and is waiting in Mason's office for Eddie to pick her up. 

'You've done really well, Essie.' Mason tells her. 

'I'm not so sure.' Essie sighs. 'I feel like I'm just going to go out partying again. The rehab hasn't really addressed the reason behind why I started going out drinking and doing drugs in the first place.'

'That's why I've referred you to psychotherapy.' Mason states. 'One of the nurses mentioned that they noticed scars on your wrists. Does your dad know?' 

'I haven't told him,' Essie shakes her head, 'but he's my dad so chances are he knows. He hasn't asked me about it so I guess he's waiting for me to tell him in my own time.' 

'Parents have a way of knowing everything.' Mason chuckles. 'I have children of my own, actually. Twins. Two girls. They're the same age as you. I know pretty much everything about them even if they think I _don't_ know.' There's a knock on the door and one of the receptionists walks in.

'Dr Hensley, Mr Diaz is here.' The receptionist informs him.

'Thank you, we'll be out in a couple of minutes.' Mason nods. The receptionist walks away. 'I know this has been hard for you so try not to start going out partying again.' 

'I'll try.' Essie nods. 

'Let's take you out to your dad.' Mason says. They both stand up and walk out to the reception area. As soon as Essie sees her dad, she quickly walks up to him and hugs him tightly. 

'Woah.' Eddie laughs, wrapping his arms around her. 'Everything okay?'

'Yeah.' Essie nods. 'I'm sorry, dad.' 

'It's okay.' Eddie whispers. They part and he takes her bag. He looks at Mason. 'Thank you.'

'No problem.' Mason also nods. 'I've referred Essie to some psychotherapy. It will be paid for by the centre.' 

'I appreciate it.' Eddie replies. 

'Take care, Essie.' Mason smiles. 

'Thank you.' Essie smiles back. Eddie and Essie then leave and walk out to the car. They get in and put their seatbelts on. 

'We're going to go and pick Christopher up from Buck's and then I need to head to the Station to fill out some paperwork for personal leave.' Eddie tells her.

'Personal leave?' Essie asks confused.

'Just for a few shifts. I just want to keep an eye on you whilst you settle back in at home.' Eddie responds. 

'Dad, I'll be fine.' Essie says. 'All I've had for the past month is people checking on me every hour.' 

'I'm your dad, it's my job to check on you all the time.' Eddie states. 'It will only be three shifts, after that, you'll go to your grandmother's until I can get you re-integrated into school. Okay?' 

'Fine.' Essie sighs.

.

Half an hour later, Eddie is pulling up in front of Buck's place. Essie turns to Eddie.

'Did you tell Christopher that I was coming home today?' She asks him. 

'No.' Eddie shakes his head. 'I thought we could surprise him.' He adds with a smile. 'Let's go.' They both get out of the car and walk up to the front door. Eddie knocks and a few seconds later, Buck answers.

'Hey.' He smiles. 'Essie, I didn't know you were coming.' He says surprised. 

'I was released today, obviously.' Essie replies. 

'Come in.' He lets them in and closes the door. 'He's just watching some TV.' They follow him to where Christopher. 'Chris, there's someone here to see you.' Christopher looks over at them and grins. 

'Essie!' He stands up off the sofa and using his crutches, walks over to them. Essie crouches down and as soon as Christopher reaches them, he hugs her. 

'Hey, bud.' Essie grins. 

'I missed you.' Christopher says.

'I missed you too.' Essie replies. 

'Can you take me to see a movie now? You promised.' He asks as they part. 

'We'll go at the weekend, okay?' Essie tells him. 'It's only a couple of days away.'

'Promise?' Christopher asks.

'I promise.' Essie nods laughing. 

.

Another half an hour later, Eddie is arriving at 188. They get out, walk into the station and up to the common area where everyone is sat talking. 

'Hey, guys.' Eddie grins. 

'Hey.' They all smile back.

'What brings you here?' Chimney queries. 'I thought you have the next few shifts off?' 

'I do.' Eddie nods. 'I just have to fill out some paperwork, but before I do, Essie doesn't actually know any of yous, formally.' Eddie introduces everyone to Essie. 'Is Cap in his office?' 

'Yeah.' Hen nods. Eddie turns to his son and daughter.

'You two wait here.' He tells them. They both nod and he walks off. Chimney moves over one on the sofa so that Christopher can sit down. Estelle pulls over one of the dining chairs and sits on that. 

'So the last time we saw you, your dad was taking you to rehab.' Hen starts. 'How was it?'

'Hard. Given that I wasn't actually addicted, I felt out of place.' Essie replies. 'The urge to party is still there but I was taught some distraction techniques that will hopefully take my mind off it.'

'Rehab is hard for anyone.' Chimney says. 'How are you doing?'

'Good,' Essie nods, 'I think. I just want to get back to school. That's the best way I'll be able to distract myself.' They then hear someone walking up the stairs; they look over to see Athena who's in her uniform.

'Hey, guys.' Athena grins. 'Chris.' She nods at the young boy. She then looks at Estelle. 'Estelle.' 

'Sergeant Grant.' Essie replies.

'People who aren't sat in the back of my patrol car, sat in a cell in my station or at parties I'm breaking up call me Athena.' Athena replies. 'So just call me Athena unless you become one of those people again.' 

'And you know that you can call me Essie. I only get called Estelle when I'm in trouble, so unless I become one of "those" people, please call me Essie.' Essie says and Athena nods. 

'Is Bobby here somewhere?' Athena queries, looking around.

'He's speaking with Diaz.' Chimney informs her. 'He should be out soon.' 

'Can you tell him that I stopped by?' Athena asks. 'I gotta get back to work.'

'Of course.' Hen nods. 

'Thanks.' Athena smiles before leaving. Essie looks at Hen and Chimney confused. 

'Athena and Bobby are married. They tied the knot not that long ago.' Chimney tells her. 

'Ah.' Essie says. They spend the next five minutes talking until Eddie walks back out. He puts his hand on Essie's shoulder causing her to jump.

'Hey, it's only me.' Eddie says calmly as he walks around her so that she can see him. 

'Sorry.' Essie laughs nervously. 

'It's okay.' Eddie nods. He looks between her and Christopher. 'Are you two ready to go?'

'Yeah.' Essie and Christopher nod.

~

It's the weekend, Essie has taken Christopher to the movie theatre. They're just leaving when they hear someone calling their name's. They turn around and see Athena, her children, May and Harry, as well as Bobby. Essie smiles and she walks over to them with Christopher. 

'Hey.' Bobby smiles. 'Your dad not with you?' 

'No.' Essie shakes her head. 'I promised Chris that I'd bring him here once I got out of rehab so here we are.' 

'This is May and Harry. Athena's children from her previous marriage.' Bobby introduces May and Harry to Essie. He then introduces Essie to May and Harry, 'this is Essie, Eddie's daughter, and you already know Chris.'

'How are you doing?' Athena asks Essie.

'Well, I haven't snuck out or done anything bad since I got out of rehab so I guess that's a good sign,' Essie responds, 'but then again, it's only been a couple of days.'

'We're all here for you whenever you want to talk about it or whenever you need help with it.' Bobby tells her.

'Thanks.' Essie smiles slightly. She then notices Lukas leaning against a wall smirking at her. 'Can you watch Chris for a sec? I just need to deal with something.'

'Of course.' Athena nods. Essie smiles before walking over to Lukas. 

'Are you following me now or what?' Essie asks him. 

'Our little game isn't over.' Lukas tells her. 'I'm going to text you an address. I want you to meet me there tonight at 7.'

'I can't.' Estelle says. 'My dad has been keeping a close eye on me. He'll notice if I leave the house.'

'Figure a way to get out or someone will tip your dad off that you're taking drugs again and he'll be forced to send you back to the facility. Only this time, you'll be there longer.' Lukas say quietly. 

'I'll see you at 7.' Essie looks to the floor. Luka stands up straight. 

'Wear something nice.' He whispers as he walks past her. Once he's out of sight, Essie returns to Bobby, Christopher, Athena, May and Harry. 

'Everything okay?' Bobby asks concerned. 

'Yeah.' Essie nods. She sees Athena and Bobby look unconvinced. 'Everything's okay.' There are a few minutes of silence. 'We better go, dad will be waiting outside for us.' They all say goodbye and Essie and Christopher leave.

'That dude was creepy.' May states.

'What dude?' Athena queries.

'The guy she was talking to.' May replies. 'He was staring at her and smirking. Essie looked absolutely petrified.' Bobby and Athena look at each other. 'You didn't notice?'

'We weren't really paying attention.' Athena says. 'I'll look into it.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to let me know what you think!


	7. Chapter 7

'That dude was creepy.' May states.

'What dude?' Athena queries.

'The guy she was talking to.' May replies. 'He was staring at her and smirking. Essie looked absolutely petrified.' Bobby and Athena look at each other. 'You didn't notice?'

'We weren't really paying attention.' Athena says. 'I'll look into it.'

~

It's been a few days. Christopher has been spending the day at Buck's. It's 5 pm when Essie arrives at Buck's to pick Christopher up. She knocks on the door and a few seconds later, Buck answers.

'Essie.' Buck smiles. 'Come in.' Essie walks in and Buck closes the door. 

'How's he been?' Essie asks.

'Good.' Buck nods. 'He's spent most of the day playing video games.' He leads Essie through the house and to the living area where Christopher is sat on the sofa with Maddie. 'He's hasn't had any food yet.' 

'That's fine.' Essie replies. 'I was planning on taking him to Taco Bell anyway.' Maddie then stands up and walks over to them. 

'Essie, this is my sister, Maddie.' Buck introduces Maddie to Essie. 'Maddie, this is Essie. Eddie's daughter.' 

'Eddie and Essie.' Maddie says slowly.

'Yeah.' Essie laughs. 'My mom thought that it would be cute.' 

'Well, it is.' Buck also laughs.

'I don't think that my mom took into account that it wouldn't be cute once I reached the age of ten.' Essie replies with a laugh. She looks at the time on her watch. 'I better get Chris home so dad doesn't start to wonder where we are.' Buck turns around and walks over to Christopher.

'Hey, buddy.' Buck starts. Christopher looks up at him. 'Essie's here to take you home.' 

'Okay.' Christopher nods. He stands up, walks over to Essie and hugs her.

'Hey, bud.' Essie grins as she hugs Christopher back. 'We're going to get dinner on the way home, okay?' She tells him as she helps him with his coat. 

'Yeah.' Christopher nods. 

'What do you say to Buck for letting you come here today?' Essie asks him.

'Thank you.' Christopher thanks Buck. 

'No problem.' Buck smiles. 'I'll see you soon.'

'Bye.' Christopher grins. 

'See ya.' Essie adds. 'It was nice meeting you, Maddie.' Essie nods at Maddie. 

'You too.' Maddie smiles before Buck shows Christopher and Eddie out.

.

It is 9 pm. Buck is on his nightly walk. He's walking along the waterfront when he sees Essie sitting on a bench. He walks over to her and sits down. 

'Essie?' He starts. Essie looks at him and he can see that she's been crying. 'What's happened?' 

'I'm fine.' Essie shakes her head as she looks back out to the water. 'I come here when I'm having a mental health crisis.' 

'What do you mean?' Buck asks confused.

'I felt like cutting again.' Essie looks back at Buck. 'I haven't cut since I went into the facility but today, today I just-'

'It's okay.' Buck cuts her off. 'You don't have to explain yourself.' He adds. 'Does your dad know that you're here?' 

'Yeah.' Essie nods. 'He's drug tests me at least three times a day and makes me do a breathalyser.' She looks down. 'Something happened at the facility. Something bad.' 

'Do you want to talk about it?' Buck questions.

'Not really.' Essie looks back up.

'Why don't you let me walk you home?' Buck offers. 'It's getting late.'

'I'll be fine.' Essie says. 'I just need to be alone for a bit.' 

'Okay.' Buck nods. 'You have my number. If you'd rather come back to mine than go home, call me.' Essie nods and Buck leaves. 

After half an hour, Essie decides to head home. After a couple of minutes of walking, she spots Lukas walking towards her. Not wanting to have to deal with him, she swiftly turns around and starts walking quickly in the other direction; but it's no use, Lukas catches up with her. He grabs onto her and forcibly turns her around.

'That's no way to treat someone.' Lukas raises an eyebrow. 

'Let go of me!' Essie tries to break free from his grasp but it only tightens. 'Lukas, leave me alone.'

'Why have you been ignoring me?' Lukas asks her. 

'I want you out of my life.' Essie states managing to break free from his grasp. 

'It's not going to be that easy.' Lukas smirks grabbing onto her again. 'You are _never_ getting rid of me.' Athena and May are walking on the other side of the road. 

'Mom.' May says. Athena looks at her daughter. 'Isn't that Essie and the guy from the movie theatre?' May asks pointing over to Essie and Lukas. Athena looks over and then back at May. 

'Yeah.' Athena nods. 'His name is Lukas Cartridge. He's a nurse at the rehab facility that Essie was at.' She notices that Lukas has a firm grip on Essie. 'Let's go over.' They both walk over the road. 'Essie.' Athena calls out to the young girl. Lukas quickly lets go of her and they turn to face Athena and May. 'Everything okay?' 

'Everything's fine.' Lukas smiles at Athena.

'I wasn't talking to you.' Athena glares at him.

'Who are you?' Lukas asks.

'Sergeant Athena Grant.' Athena responds. 'LAPD.' She adds. 'I suggest you walk away and go home.' 

'Me and Essie are just having a little chat. Nothing-' Lukas starts to say but Athena cuts him off. 

'Let's put it this way,' Athena says, 'if you don't walk away, I will arrest you for assault.' Lukas scoffs and shakes his head. 

'Fine.' Lukas turns around and walks off.

'Are you okay, Essie?' Athena asks Essie.

'Yeah.' Essie nods. 'I'm fine. He just wanted to see how I'm doing.' She lies.

'Are you sure?' Athena asks trying to edge the truth out of her.

'I'm sure.' Essie replies. There are a couple of minutes of silence.

'Why don't you let me drive you home?' Athena offers.

'I'll be fine.' Essie replies.

'She wasn't offering.' May laughs.

'I'm sure your dad would appreciate it.' Athena adds.

'Okay.' Essie nods.

'The car is just around the corner.' Athena says.

.

Ten minutes later, Athena is pulling up in front of Essie's house.

'Thanks.' Essie smiles slightly. She unbuckles her seat belt and goes to get out. 'Please don't tell my dad about what you saw tonight.' She turns back to Athena.

'Essie-' Athena starts.

'He doesn't need anything else to worry about.' Essie states. 'I'm fine. Like I said, Lukas was just checking up on me. He knows how hard it was for me whilst I was in rehab.'

'Is he following you?' Athena questions.

'No. What makes you think that?' Essie laughs.

'When you took Chris to the movie theatre you saw him then and you had the same look on your face as you did tonight.' Athena tells her. 'Essie, if he's causing you any trouble, I can help.'

'He's not causing me any trouble.' Essie shakes her head unconvincingly.

'If he does start causing you ony trouble, call me.' Athena tells her. Essie simply nods, gets out of the car. Once they see that Essie is in the house, May and Athena look at each other.

'Mom, something is definitely going on.' May states.

'I know, but there's not much I can do unless she says that something is happened or has happened,' Athena replies. She notices that May looks a bit distressed, 'but I can see if I can get the facility's security footage and look through that.'

.

It's bright and early the next morning. Essie gets out of bed, slips her black cardigan and white slipper boots on. She walks out of her room and walks to Eddie's room. She knocks on the door.

'Dad, I'm going to make breakfast. Do you want anything?' She asks as she walks in. Once she's finished, two heads pop out from under the covers. 'What the fuck?!'


	8. Chapter 8

It's bright and early the next morning. Essie gets out of bed, slips her black cardigan and white slipper boots on. She walks out of her room and walks to Eddie's room. She knocks on the door.

'Dad, I'm going to make breakfast. Do you want anything?' She asks as she walks in. Once she's finished, two heads pop out from under the covers. 'What the fuck?!' Essie sees Eddie and Shannon, her mom. 'Are you fucking kidding me?!' 

'Essie-' Eddie starts to say but Essie scoffs and walks out of the room. 'I told you this as a bad idea.' Eddie tells Shannon as he gets out of bed and puts his sweatpants and t-shit on. Shannon also gets out of bed and slips her own clothes back on.

'Well, our daughter has never been an early riser.' Shannon reminds him. 

'You need to leave.' Eddie tells her.

'Let me at least speak to her.' Shannon says.

'I don't think that's such a good idea.' Eddie replies. He walks to the door. 'Leave.' He says once more before walking out. When he walks into the kitchen, he sees that Essie has gotten changed and is putting her leather jacket on. 'Where do you think you're going?' He asks his daughter.

'Out.' Essie states. 

'You are not going anywhere.' Eddie says sternly. Essie just laughs and walks towards the door. 'Estelle Josephine Diaz. Get back here right now!' Eddie orders.

'Go to fucking hell.' Essie shouts as she walks out of the front door, slamming it behind her. 

'Dad.' Eddie hears Christopher say. He turns around to see Christopher walking towards him. 

'What's up buddy?' Eddie asks. Christopher stops a couple of feet in front of Eddie.

'Why is Essie mad?' Christopher questions.

'It's nothing, bud.' Eddie shakes his head. 'What do you want for breakfast?'

.

Forty-five minutes later, Essie is sat on her usual bench on the waterfront. She looks at her phone and sees that she has multiple missed calls and texts from Eddie and Shannon. She turns her phone off and puts in her pocket. She sits back and watches as the waves peacefully roll over each other and land on the golden sand. She closes her eyes and takes in the sounds and smells of the waterfront. She stays like that for a couple of minutes before open her eyes and standing up. She straightens her clothes and starts walking in the direction of Buck's apartment. When she reaches Buck's apartment, she bangs on the door continuously until he answers the door. 

'Essie? What are you doing here?' Buck asks confused.

'I needed to be somewhere and speak to someone that isn't home and not my dad.' Essie says as she walks in. Buck closes the door and follows her. When they reach the kitchen, she stops and turns to face Buck.

'What's going on?' Buck asks the young girl.

'I walked in on my mom and dad having sex.' Essie replies.

'Woah, okay.' Buck says slowly. 'I thought your mom and dad weren't on the best of terms.' 

'I thought so too.' Essie nods. 'Why? Why did he run back into her arms when she left us and didn't come back?!'

'You don't know that that's what happened.' Buck states. 'It could have been a mistake. They probably weren't thinking.' 

'I highly doubt that.' Essie laughs as she scoffs.

'They're still married, Essie. Married couples have sex.' Buck reminds her. 'Does Eddie know that you're here?' 

'What do you think?' Essie raises an eyebrow. Buck gets his phone out of his pocket. ' _Don't_ call him.'

'He's going to end up coming here anyway.' Buck replies. Essie folds her arms. 'Fine.' Buck sighs and puts his phone back in his pocket. 'Now, I want you to be truthful with me-' 

'I had a few joints and some speed.' Essie replies. 'I know you noticed as soon as you opened the door.' There's then a knock on the door. 'How much you wanna bet that's my dad?'

'Wait here.' Buck tells her. Essie sighs and Buck goes to answer the door. He returns a minute later with Eddie.

'Car. Now.' Eddie orders. Essie doesn't move. 'I will not ask again, Estelle. Car. Now.' Essie scowls, pushes past Eddie, walks outside and gets into the car.

'Just so you know-' Buck starts to say.

'She's high.' Eddie nods. 'I know.' He adds. 'I found her stash under her floorboards.' 

'What are you going to do?' Buck queries. 

'What I said I'd do.' Eddie responds. 'Send her back to rehab.'

'She won't like that.' Buck shakes his head.

'I know,' Eddie nods, 'but it will only be a few days to a week. Dr Hensley said they'd take her back even if she took one tab. I've already got a bag packed. It's in the car.' He adds. 'I take it she told you what happened?' 

'Yeah.' Buck nods. 'I'm not going to judge, you two are still married, but you could have done it when Essie wasn't there.' 

'Yeah.' Eddie sighs and nods. 'Anyways, I better get out there before she decided the hotwire the car and drive off.' 

'She knows how to do that?' Buck asks shocked. 

'I wouldn't put it past her.' Eddie laughs slightly. 'I'll text you later.' Buck nods and Eddie leaves. When he gets in the car, there's an eerie silence. 

'You're taking me back to Hensley again, aren't you?' Essie asks him. Eddie just looks at her. 'I'm not stupid, dad.' 

'Yes.' Eddie nods.

'Then let's get it over with.' Essie sighs as she looks out of the window.

.

When they arrive at the Rehab facility, they are taken straight to Hensley's office. When they walk in, they see Lukas is in the office.

'Essie, Lukas is going to do your initial intake again.' Mason informs the young girl. 'Even though you'll only be with us for a week this time, we still need a urine and blood sample. Lukas will then take you to your room. You'll be in the same room as last time.'

'Essie.' Lukas motions for Essie to follow him. Essie follows Lukas and Eddie sits at the desk with Mason. 

'Do you know what caused her to use again?' Mason questions.

'This morning, she walked in on me and my wife, her mom, in bed together.' Eddie responds. 'And given how her mom left, let's just say Essie was more than angry. She stormed out of the house. I went into her room, found one of the floorboards was loose so I took it out and found her stash.'

'Just to warn you, we will be making Essie go cold turkey. Hopefully, it will work and deter her from using again.' Mason informs Eddie. 'Due to this, Essie won't be allowed any visitors, it could hinder her progress. Plus, it's best that you or Christopher don't see the state that she'll be in. It will be distressing for both you and her.'

'Okay.' Eddie nods.

'Let's get this admission started.' Mason states.

.

It has been a week. Essie is being released from the rehab facility once again. She walks out to the reception with Lukas beside her to see Buck waiting. Lukas is holding Essie's bag.

'Where's my dad?' Essie asks.

'He's got a meeting at Chris' school. I'm going to take you back to mine for a bit.' Buck tells her. 

'Okay.' Essie nods. Lukas hands Essie's bag to Buck. 

'Thanks.' Bucks nods appreciatively. 

'Dr Hensley wants her to come back for weekly group therapy. ' Lukas informs Buck. 'He will call Mr Diaz later but if you could still pass on the message.'

'I will.' Buck nods again. Lukas turns to Essie. 

'Take care of yourself.' Lukas tells her.

'Yeah.' Essie says quietly. 'Can we go?' 

'Yeah.' Buck nods. They both walk out to the car. As Buck puts Essie's bag on the back seats, Essie gets into the front. Buck gets into the driver's seat and starts driving. After five minutes, he notices that Essie looks distant and her eyes are filling with tears so he pulls over.

'Essie, what's wrong?' Buck asks her as tears start rolling down her cheeks. 'Es, you can talk to me. What's wrong?' 

'You promise you won't tell my dad?' Essie looks at him. 

'Es-' Buck starts to say.

'Please, I don't want him to know.' Essie pleads. 

'Okay.' Buck simply nods.

'I was raped.' Essie reveals. 'By someone at the facility.'


	9. Chapter 9

After five minutes, he notices that Essie looks distant and her eyes are filling with tears so he pulls over.

'Essie, what's wrong?' Buck asks her as tears start rolling down her cheeks. 'Es, you can talk to me. What's wrong?'

'You promise you won't tell my dad?' Essie looks at him.

'Es-' Buck starts to say.

'Please, I don't want him to know.' Essie pleads.

'Okay.' Buck simply nods.

'I was raped.' Essie reveals. 'By someone at the facility.'

'Who?' Buck asks. Essie just shakes her head as she wipes the tears from her eyes. 'Essie, if you tell me who it is, we can report it, we can-' 

'What's the point? He could just turn around and say I was hallucinating from coming off of the drugs.' Essie scoffs. 'Who would believe me?' Buck stays silent for a couple of minutes. 

'Why don't we go and speak to Athena?' Buck suggests. 'She'll be able to help.'

'And then she'll turn around and tell my dad.' Essie raises an eyebrow. 'My dad can't know.' Essie shakes her head. 'It will break him. I just know it; I don't want Chris to see that. I've seen dad during his worst breakdowns, Chris hasn't. He doesn't need to see that.' 

'If it happens again-' 

'It won't happen again.' Essie assures him, even though deep inside she knows it will. 'It was only once.' Essie lies. 'All evidence would be gone now.' Buck goes to say something. 'Can we just leave it? I don't want to talk about it anymore.' Essie looks out the window and Buck starts to drive.

.

A couple of hours later, Buck and Essie are sat in Buck's front room watching a movie when there's a knock at the door. Buck stands up and goes to answer it. He returns a couple of minutes later with Athena who is in her uniform. Essie looks at them and starts to get angry.

'I told you I didn't want anyone else to know!' Essie tells Buck trying to stay calm. 

'We're just worried about you.' Buck states. 'I told Athena because she asked me to keep an eye out for this Lukas dude at the facility. Apparently, he's been following you, acting a bit rough with you.' He adds as he sits back down with her. Athena also sits down.

'You know about Lukas?' Essie asks Athena. 

'I looked into him.' Athena nods. 'May was a bit worried when you spoke to him at the movie theatre, so I told her that I'd look into it. Which I did. I was finally able to get CCTV yesterday, after securing a warrant. I went through it. Lukas took you into rooms multiple times throughout the days you were there. You didn't come out until half an hour, sometimes an hour or more, later. I had my suspicions but I didn't want to say anything. It's best to wait until victims come to us and report it.' She continues. 'When I saw the way he was acting with you last week, it confirmed those suspicions.' Essie looks down. 'I asked Buck to make sure Lukas didn't do anything as you were leaving.'

'Why didn't you say something?' Essie asks Buck. 'If you knew? Why didn't you just say something?' 

'I didn't want to pressure you into telling me.' Buck replies. 'Did he do anything to you whilst you were there this week?' Essie stays silent. 'It's okay.'

'But it's not!' Essie shouts. 'I was raped! I wasn't even sober whilst I was there. He was giving me drugs the entire time. Telling me that if I didn't take them, he'd do far worse things to me. Whilst I was in bed writhing in pain from withdrawal _everyday_ this week, he would find a way to violate me.' Her anger boils up. 'It is not okay!' 

'You were raped?' They hear Eddie say. Essie turns around and sees her dad stood just a couple of meters behind her with Christopher by his side. 'Essie-' Eddie says softly as he takes a step towards her.

'Not- not now.' Essie takes a few steps back. 'I need some air.' She quickly walks past Eddie and Christopher and out of the door. 

'How long have you two known?' Eddie asks his two friends.

'Only a couple of hours.' Buck replies. 'She told me in the car on the way back.'

'Is this to do with the guy you were looking into?' Eddie asks Athena.

'Yeah.' Athena nods. 'He was the one who did it. Some officers are over there now to arrest him. 

'Who was it?' Eddie asks.

'Eddie-' Buck starts to say.

'Who?' Eddie asks again.

'Lukas.' Athena informs him.

'The nurse?!' Eddie exclaims.

'Dad, what's going on?' Christopher asks.

'Nothing, bud.' Eddie tells him. 

'Why was Essie upset?' Christopher queries. 'And angry?'

'Essie was hurt.' Eddie replies. 

'Dad!' Essie shouts for help followed by muffled screams. 

'That's Essie.' Eddie's eyes widen. Eddie, Buck and Athena all run out just in time to see a hooded person forcing Essie into a car, getting into the care themself and the car speeding away. Athena grabs onto her radio.

'This is Sergeant Athena Grant. Child abduction in progress. The victim is a seventeen-year-old female. Roughly 5ft 3. 50 kilos. The offender is unidentifiable. Getaway car is a black SVU, partial plates, X48Y. I am not in pursuit. I repeat, I am not in pursuit.' 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
